Adhesion Contract
Adhesion Contract is short story set on Okoto, following Kivoda as he investigates some suspicious activity. It is Chalk’s entry into the Okoto Writing Contest. Whether by some miracle or a glitch in the Matrix, it won. Dramatis Personae *Kivoda, Male Okotan Story The night air was heavy, the Region of Water lending its moisture to create a humidity that was powerful to any who were not used to it. The night was quiet, but for the rustling of the wind and the nocturnal creatures going about their business. Kivoda, the current Protector of Water, could only pin down one occurrence that was out of the ordinary. Kivoda and his two companions, a young girl from the water tribe and a young boy from the earth tribe, knelt behind a small shrubbery atop a hill, looking down into the opening of a small valley. A tall, gangly figure worked alone in this valley, seemingly reshaping rocks into squares with no effort and stacking them into small walls, growing at a rate which spoke that the figure would toil away at its lonely task for centuries if it wished to finish. Kivoda turned to the earth tribe boy, who was a few months the elder of the pair. “You said the figure has done this for three nights now?” Kivoda questioned. The boy nodded. “Three nights in a row. And only at night, he leaves just before sunrise to a cave nearby.” Kivoda looked back to the figure, examining the structures it was building closer. It appeared to be building a simple wall at the moment, but behind it were several stone outlines that possibly indicated future stone buildings. Grabbing his torpedo blaster, Kivoda stood to his feet. “Stay here,” he spoke to the kids as he moved down the hill cautiously, fiddling with the controls of his weapon to make certain it was prepared. Kivoda halted at the base of the hill, close enough to the figure so that either one could see each other even in the dim light of night. The figure continued its work, stacking a new block of stone on the wall and meticulously adjusting it, as though there was no world around him and his only purpose in life was to construct a perfectly aligned wall. Now that Kivoda was closer he could see the figure better. The figure appeared to don ancient armor, the metal having faded and losing whatever color it may have possessed. It carried no weapons, but did possess a small hammer afixed to its waist. The armor scraped as it moved, sounding as though it was perhaps rusted and unpolished. The noise was joined by the joints of the figure crackling, creating a cacophony doubtless meant only for the figure’s ears. Kivoda raised his blaster, more wary of the figure than even before. “Who are you?” he asked tentatively and perhaps more accusingly than he had intended. Whether he was accusing the figure of murdering stone or building on land it didn’t own, he wasn’t sure. A skull slowly turned to look to Kivoda, all other movement halted. “I am known as the Skull Contractor,” he rumbled. His voice was deep, with a subtle rattle that served to convey that these were ancient bones. Kivoda’s first instinct was to fire upon the being and kill him. Skull creatures had caused far too much trouble in even just the past few days. However, he hesitated, some unknown force or reason stopping him. “What are you doing here?” Kivoda asked. The Skull Contractor rattled out an exhale. “Building. The preceding being to enter a contract with me has expired. I build for the sake of building.” Kivoda lowered his weapon, against his better judgment. Something about his speech lended him a degree of clear honesty, as though someone so ancient could not possibly lie. “Would you be able to rebuild a city?” Kivoda asked. “Maybe a bit quicker than your project here?” A rumble came up from the Skull Contractor, low and musing. “This contract is sealed,” he declared. A chill came over Kivoda. “What contract?” he asked. “I didn’t make one.” “You asked if I had the ability to rebuild your city,” the Skull Contractor replied. “That is enough.” The being began to lumber away in the direction of the City of the Mask Makers, armor scraping, bones creaking, and joints clicking. Kivoda sighed. Doubtless this would bring some sort of trouble. Never could avoid it. Characters In order of appearance: *Kivoda *Water Tribe Okotan girl *Earth Tribe Okotan boy *Skull Contractor Trivia *The story is named for a type of contract which is sometimes referred to as a “take it or leave it” contract, where one party involved has little or no negotiating power and can essentially either accept or decline the contract. *The Skull Contractor was originally conceived as the Skull Builder. The idea to change his name and use the idea of contracts came from this comic. *The image in the infobox was generously donated by . Category:Generation 2